


Hot Chocolate

by EthanTheAnnus



Category: Super Stupid (Webtoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bad Flirting, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Short, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and its very pog, give this webtoon love, i will single-handedly make this fandom and the character tags a thing ok, my friend is working rlly hard on it, the flirting is so insanely bad im not even kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanTheAnnus/pseuds/EthanTheAnnus
Summary: “I haven’t seen you here before,” Leo says off-handedly as he puts the money into the register. “Like, you’re not a regular, I mean.”“I could be if you were serving me everytime,” Landon says without thinking. Leo laughs loudly, and it takes a lot for Landon to try and pretend he doesn’t think it’s the best sound he’s heard in his life.-OR-A coffee shop au.
Relationships: Leo/Landon (Super Stupid Webtoon)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> the title for this doc was "MEKI I IMPULSIVELY WROTE A COFFEE SHOP AU WITH UR BOYS ENJOY OR DONT"

The small bell hanging over the shop door tingles softly as the dark-haired boy steps inside. It’s warm, a stark contrast to the cold, almost frosted outside air, and he rubs his hands together to warm them up a little.

The coffee shop is small and homely. This isn’t the first time Landon’s come here, and it probably won’t be the last- they make the best hot chocolate he’s ever tasted. 

He makes his way over to the counter. There’s almost no one else in the store besides him; just a few people seated, happily sipping their own drinks. A blond haired boy who was somewhat taller than Landon steps over with a smile.

“Hi, what can I get you?”

“I- uh-” Landon struggles to remember how to form sentences. “Hot chocolate.”

“Would you like cream with that?”

“Dream? What do you mean  _ dream _ ?” 

“Cream,” the blond says with an amused grin. “I said cream.”

“Oh.” Landon had never felt like more of an idiot. He fixes his gaze on the employee’s nametag; it reads  _ Leo  _ in overly fancy cursive. “Uh, I guess, yeah?”

“Alright then.” Leo taps a few unseen options on the ordering system screen. “Is that all you’re after today?”

Landon kind of wants to die. “Yeah.”

“That comes to five dollars fifty,” Leo says. There’s an amused glint in his eye. Landon avoids eye-contact as he pulls out money from his pocket.

He’s fifty cents short.

“Shit, sorry, I’m… I’m fifty cents short,” Landon manages, wishing the ground would open up and swallow him. He makes a mental note to never come to this store again, no matter how good the hot chocolates were.

“I can take off the cream?”

“Yeah, uh, thanks. Sorry.”

“Don’t sweat it,” Leo says. “You’re not a Karen, so you pass the vibe check.”

Landon lets out a small laugh, the tension in his shoulders easing as he hands over the money. 

“I haven’t seen you here before,” Leo says off-handedly as he puts the money into the register. “Like, you’re not a regular, I mean.”

“I could be if you were serving me everytime,” Landon says without thinking. Leo laughs loudly, and it takes a lot for Landon to try and pretend he doesn’t think it’s the best sound he’s heard in his life.

“Well, I’m in this time every Monday, Wednesday and Friday,” Leo says, handing him his change and his receipt, with his order number, which is sixty seven. “If you want to stop by.”

“I’m bad with remembering things,” Landon says, feeling embarrassed again. 

“Wait a sec,” Leo says, ducking down under the counter. A moment later, he reemerges with a sharpie in hand. 

Before Landon really comprehends what’s happening, Leo’s writing on his palm. Landon definitely does not focus on Leo’s hand holding his wrist loosely to keep him still.

“There.” Leo leans back. Landon peers at his hand; in the same cursive of Leo’s nametag is written  _ Leo’s shifts: 12-5 Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays :). _

“Number sixty seven?” calls another of the employees, holding a cup in their hand. “Hot chocolate.”

“That’s me,” Landon says, scrambling over to collect his order, half tripping over his own feet. He doesn’t miss Leo laughing a little at him.

“Stop by again sometime?” Leo asks as Landon heads for the door.

“I’ll try,” Landon promises, and steps out into the cold outside, his hands wrapped tightly around the warm cup, sharpie ink sinking into his skin. He lets out a huff of air, smiling wide, before taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

“Shit! Too hot!”


End file.
